


Taken

by CaptainGalaxy108



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Sad with a Happy Ending, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGalaxy108/pseuds/CaptainGalaxy108
Summary: His, Spider-Sense had been wrong before right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I said, I was gonna go asleep, but here I am. This Will Be Apart Of Whumptober! I'm is late, know. But I will try Finish this 11/12 Days? I can't do maths, its 12:39am. Enjoy!

Peters, spider senses were very annoying sometimes. They would give false, alarms, causing him to lose sleep, and just downright annoyed him sometimes. This was one of those times, He liked walking home on his own, with his headphones, in, songs at full blast. He wouldn't hear the whirring of the train, or the panting of the dog, opposite him. He walked in his apartment door, Letting his bag, down in the middle of the living room, May having a late shift at work. His phone rang.

"Hey, Kid." Tony. After the battle with Thanos, he had lost his arm, but was gradually getting used to his prosthetic, arm. He and Bucky had some 'great' puns. They were so funny. Not. 

"Hey, Tony, What's Up?" He asked with interest. Tony didn't usually call when he had school, he'd go up to the lake house the weekends, but apart from that, just a text message to see how he was doing.

"Nothin' much, kiddie. Just thought I should warn you there's a strange gang, going around. So be careful okay? Ahh, Morgan don't paint your face!! Sorry, Pete, gotta go! Stay safe, love you!" BEEP. 

'Weird, He thought. He'd just go on an early patrol, hopefully this gang, wouldn't show up tonight, he was way to tired. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patrol, was good. Quiet, tonight for some reason, usually Fridays, would be pretty busy. But, all but was, was some petty back robbers dressed up as the Avengers, and a couple of idiotic knife wielding goofs, who had no experience with a knife. He had done, his homework before he went on patrol, so he got a snack and went to bed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning he awoke to his phone buzzing. He set an alarm on a Saturday, uhhh. Why? Well he was up now, so he might as well get up. He went on his phone for a while, watching some shitty movies on the TV, that had no storyline. Tony, was at the tower for some meetings, so he said he'd walk up to the tower for a while, texting May.

Peter  
Hey, May. I'm gonna go up to the tower for, a while. I'll be back for dinner Larb you. ;)

May  
Thats, Fine, sweetie. Have a good time, Larb you too! 

He smiled, that was there thing. He forgot when it started, but it had a nice meaning the same. He was just realizing, going out the door, his was phone dying. 'Feck, it' he thought, I'll just leave it. The walk, to Avengers Tower was swiftz he had always had a fast pace, and the spider bite, just modified it, now he could pretty much walk as fast as most could fun. He slowed, it down a for bit, though. So as not to draw suspicion. 

"Hey, FRI." 

Hello, Peter. Mr. Stark is in the lab. Shall I bring you down there?" 

"Sure, Thanks FRIDAY." 

"No, problem Peter."

The elevator ride was swift, employees, drifting in and out, beofr wthey finally stopped, his reaching Tonys private lab. 

"Hey, Kid!" He called he was only in New York for the particular weekend. Peter said he wouldn't go down to the lake house this, one. Definitely next week though. 

Hey, Tony, How were your meetings?" He asked, 

"Boring, with you'd gotten here sooner, you could have gotten me out of those meetings," 

"Haha, Very Funny" and with that he began his usual, banter, talking about anything and everything. Sooner, rather then later, It was six o' clock, he said his goodbyes, to Tony, and the rest of the Avengers he encountered. 

He was walking home, when his Spidey-Senses, picked up like a migraine. He didn't hear, the footsteps behind, him, and only realized he didn't have his phone, when he heard it ringing a couple blocks away, and with that everything went black.


	2. Kidnapped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its about to get a whole lot worse. For, Peter and Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody! I hope you have been having a brilliant day, and are ready for the angst to begin! Enjoy!

He woke up, to dark and cold. They had stripped him of his shirt. Leaving him with only his trousers. No wonder he was cold. There was no light in the cell. Well, it looked like a cell, to him anyway. Suddenly a noise came on what sounded like a intercom, something like that. He was chained, up like an animal. They were vibranium, though so he knew whoever had snatched him, knew he was Spiderman. Shit. 

"Why, Hello, Peter Parker. Or as I should say, Spiderman. I assume you have about a million, questions. They will be all answered in due course. Enjoy your last night of peace, Pedro, It will be your last."

Adrian Toomes. The Vulture. He was the only, one who had ever called Peter, Pedro, On Homecoming night, when he had dropped a building on top of him. He shivered at the thought. 'Last night of peace' what did he mean by that? It was sooner, rather then later, when sleep over took him, and he was out like a light. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, Tony was out of his mind with worry. May, was home that night, and he got a call around midnight saying Peter didn't make it home. He had left the tower, and that must of been it. He'd been kidnapped. And it was all his fault.

Steve was next to find out. "We'll find him, Tony. That's a promise." 

"A promise isn't enough, Rogers! Goddamn, a promise isn't gonna save him, a promise isn't gknna reverse all the trauma, he's gonna have!" He fumed, he was furious, why didn't he tell Letter to stay. Or have Happy bring him home. He was so stupid. 

"Tony?" 

"Yeah, Pep?" He answered, Pepper was the only one he could really talk to with lashing out. God, know he had done enough of that today.

"Tony, I just got a call. Adrian Toomes is out. He escaped prison." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter, was awoken by a punch in the stomach. He groaned.   
"Uhh, Not cool dude. Not co-" He was cut off by another punch to the face. He knew his nose was broken, and atleast a couple fractured ribs. At least. 

"Well, If it isn't Spiderman. Hello, Pedro. Long time no see, how's Ned? How's Liz?" He said menacingly. Before answering he spit out blood, Toomes' face not close enough to spit it at. "Fuck, you." He said with a cough. Not even, a second later he was met with another few kicks and punchs. Toomes' grabbed him by the hair, and spat in his face. "That, big mouth of yours, doesn't do you any good, Pedro. Say hi, to Stark For me" He was recording a video, for dear old Dad. He was looking forward to what he'd say. 

"All, I need kiddo, is couple million. Get me across the country and I'll be gone forever." He put a gun, to Peter's chest." Or the next YouTube Video will be of me blowing your heart, out of your chest. Literally." He said with a sick grin. He was in for a fun ride. It wouldn't be very pleasant for Peter though. That was all part of the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, for reading everybody! See you tomorrow for the next chapter! Stay safe and be good people! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toomes had an ulterior motive that Peter doesnt know about, but what is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Everybody! I hope you have been having a brilliant day! And are ready for the angst to continue, :)  
Enjoy! ;)   
Warnings: Mentions of suicide of a character, Peter's torture gets a bit more graphic.

Peter woke up even, colder. He hand been fed, in days, and was slowly starving to death. He'd be dead, in less then two weeks, if Toomes didn't feed, him soon. Or the cold, the cold would kill him too. Ever since, the spider bite he had been getting hypothermic, even more. When, he was all skinny and scrawny, it wasn't too bad, it was pretty mild, and May being a nurse recognised the early signs before he got too serious. But, Toomes didn't know any of that, unless he had taken May too. 

Later, Toomes came back. Throwing a bucket of water at him, in the process, Peter flinching at the cold, He was cold enough already, without shirt on. 

"Hey, Pedro. I suppose, your wandering why your here," He went right up to his face and grabbed his throat cutting of his breathing supply. "Well, when I went to prison, a couple of months after, Liz Died. My little girl killed herself. All because of you. Little, Peter Parker, heroics. Getting an innocent girl, killed. The guilt." He finished with a smirk, releasing his throat Peter, coughing, his face about to turn purple, with asphyxiation. "I had no idea," He muttered shamefacedly, poor Liz. What had she been going through? And, he thought he was a depressed mess.  
"I kinda, gathered that Pedro. Which is why your gonna lay" he said, getting out a pocket knife and digging it into Peter's right arm. He screamed in agony. "I didn't know, she was hurt! I thought she was glad, to have a petty illain like you in prison! I never meaned to hurt, her. I was is young, it was 2017! Its, 2024 Now! What's in it for you?" He cried, as he dug the knife into his left thigh. Getting out a metal hammer, and crashing it into his arm, breaking right through the bone. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony had looked every where. He was about to break, everybody could see it, in his eyes. He hadn't shaved in days. He was tired, and was repeatedly, going down to the lab, sating he was gonna work. When what he was really doing, was looking at those videos Peter had made, when they went to Germany. He looked so young and excited. When he was really just dragging himself into a life of pain, and loss. How, Tony wished he could have stopped it. Would thing have turned out differently if he hadn't brought him to Germany? If he hadnt given him the suit. Maybe. 

"Boss?" FRIDAY asked, with what sounded like a bit caution in her voice. 

"What FRIDAY?" He asked, snapping. 

"Ms. Potts has been asking for entry for the last 5 minutes, and would like to know if she could come in?"

"Yeah yeah. Whatever, let her in." He said not really regusterimg what FRIDAY had said. 

"Hey, Tony. You alright?" She asked, trying time get him to crack, or show another emotion apart from anger. 

Her, sentence finally broke him. 

"No, Pep. Peter's gone and its all my fault, he could be dead for all we kniw and we wouldn't kniw it. What if his body is found tomorrow. Toomes could be doing anything time him. And its all my fault." He cried, crumbling. Her walking over and hugging him tightly to her chest.

"We'll, find him, Sweetheart I promise. And wel'l help him, we won't stop looking. I swear." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm gonna make you pay, Peter Parker. I'll look at your cold dead body in triumph. And Tony Stark, will regret everything." He said to Peter's unconscious body. He was in for another night, and Tony was no where to be found. Maybe he just didn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If the torture wasn't that graphic to you, Some people are very sensitive to suicide and torture and I had to put the warning out there! I don't usually upload at the weekend, but if you keep your eye out there might be a couple oneshots, and maybe another chapter! Please let me know what you think, :) Thanks for reading, Have a great weekend everybody! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! I know, you all got the email and expected a chapter, I'm so sorry! Its been a busy weeks and I really haven't had time to post! There's this idiot in class and he's really bothering me and I don't know what the fuck to do, anyway I'm so so sorry about not posting, I will definitely have one up before the weeks out! Thank you so much, for being so understanding, if you have any questions, please go and ask! My Tumblr is also CaptainGalaxy108, if you have any questions or just wanna talk please do! I won't judge, thanks guys! See you next chapter!


	5. Dying Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have returned form the dead! I had a hard week, and I'm back on track, I have my midterm, only a week holidays, Halloween is around the corner and I'm in a good mood, so kets see how that lasts and get on with the chapter! Enjoy! :)

They were no where close to finding Peter. Toomes had been prepared. No tracks, no traces and definitely no mistakes. Theydidn't know where to turn. NYPD were always saying the first 24 hours of a missing persons case were the most important and it had been two weeks. 14 full days of his child being trapped with some sick motherfucker.

"Tony, we have to face facts. We should start looking for a body." Steve said tiredly, he and Tony hand trevally got on after the Accords but this was the icing on the motherfucking cake. Everyone looked, at him shocked in the meeting room. Happy looked ready to punch his lights out. Tony looked as if he wanted 10 time worse.

" I won't stop looking you asshole! We are not looking for a body! My son is not dead! He's not," He screamed before breaking down and walking over and punching Steve, so his nose bled. Nobody stopped him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter couldn't take the pain anymore, he got a daily beating from Toomes. No, food. No water, and the amount if times he peed himself was embarrasing. It was a fact. He was dying. His body was feeding on itself. Turning his muscle into food, anything that would sustain itself, for just a little while longer. His time was running out and Toomes knew. He didn't carez his daughter was dead, his wife had cancer and all he wanted was revenge. And Peter with his every pure heart, couldn't blame, him. 

"Well, Pedro. Not looking to good, are we?" He said, tauntingly. He had dried blood, everywhere on him. He was surprised he hadn't died of blood loss yet. Peter didn't answer. "Thought, so. I was thinking we could give a call to dear old dad. He's probably wandering how your doing on your vacation? What do you think?" He asked, smirking gleefully. Initiating, a recording video. 

Toomes, faced the camera. "Hey, Stark. I've got got a certain species of spider here, I think he might belong to you. The thing is, I don't want money, I don't want your high to technology bullshit suits. I want my daughter. But, I can't have her either. So, Spidey here's just gonna have to do. Thats bad for you and good for me. So let's just say if the person, that made you discover him, was here. The leader of your rival company creating your bestest buddy. I mean, it was only beacause of Spiderman, you discovered him, Why don't you say hello, stranger?" He smirked, and turned the live streaming camera towards, well towards Norman Osborn. "Hello, Stark." He smiled, and the camera cut. 

\- 

"Boss?" 

"What, FRI?" He snapped. It had been, three weeks. Three weeks of his child, his son being trapped with that fucker. He didn't know what to do. Or where to turn. 

"I am receiving an email, there is no IP address, but I could try tracking the video titled, 'Itey Bitsy Spider'" She said, to him very nonchalantly. 

He came to life, suddenly. This is what he was waiting for, a chance to find Peter. "Play, It FRIDAY! Play it!" 

She did. He didn't like what he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everybody! Systy safe and be good people! ;)


	6. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just gets worse. How worse? Well, you'll just have to find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!! How is everybody doing? I'm back, I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated, and I'm using my phone and I'm distracted and I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and Happy late Dia Le Muertos, if you celebrate! P.S I'm sorry, for another reason ;)

Tony was out of his mind. Literally. He didn't know where to turn, what to do or who to talk to. Peter was probably dead. He just couldn't accept. Steve was probably right, he was just looking for a corpse, his son. A corpse. He couldn't bare thinking about it. He didn't know what to do. He was gonna keep looking no matter what, but he didn't know what he was looking for anymore.

//

He hadn't seen Toomes, in days. He couldn't remember how many, so he just assumed it was a couple. He was surprised he wasn't dead yet. He had forgotten by this point how long it had been. Days? Months? Years? He just didn't know. The beating were actually starting to take an affect on his wellbeing. Physically and mentally, his anxiety was through the roof, and he didn't know how to stop it. Whether the creaking was Toomes coming in to give him his final beating before he finally finished the job, or whether it was Tony after such a horrible time, was coming to save him form this misery. He didn't know anymore, and he honestly didn't care. He had given up hope, it was as simple as that.

// 

They had finally gotten a lead. Finally. After days, and days and endless hours of nothing. They finally had a lead, Toomes had finally messed up. A phone call. Granted it was a rather horrifying one. It was still a lead. He called the suit, gathered the rest of The Avengers, stocked the QuinJet, and we're on their way. But if they were too late. They'd never know. Until they got there that is.

//

He was finally drowning. It felt like it any way, He couldn't go on. He couldn't. His stomach was feeding off of itself. His bones were Like lead, he couldn't feel, them. Couldn't move them even if he wanted to. He could feel his heart slowing down in his chest. Toomes had come in earlier on, whatever time it was and said. 

"Well, Pedro. Looks like we're at the end of the line. Its been fun," He said walking away to the metal door that confined him, "But, looks like Papa Starks, finally caught me. It's been fun, Pedro. But I have to say. "He was at the door and he turned around. "Game over." 

It really was game over, he could see his parents, and Ben in his head as he left. It was like he could hear Tony shouting for, him to come back, to stay a little longer.

Death was a bit like drowning, firat you were submerged struggling to breathe, and then you were free. You were floating. It was nice being free. He guessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking, I've made up this character, called Celestia. She's mixes on like every fandom ever and I really really want to see what you guys think. If not I won't it's just a thought. As I have drabble her in the past, seeing where I can go with Her, and If I wrote her instead of theses Irondad fics, where I'm struggling to get 600+ words out, I'd be able to get definitely longer and most probably 1k word fics, if you would like to see Celestia in action, please do let me know and I will share a drabble! Also if you could give a second name idea that would be great, of course you'd get the credit! I was thinking Salvatore, and she's currently married to Damon, from TVD. But if had this character going for about a year, and it was originally Rogers. Thank you for reading my rant! Do let's my know through the comments or my Tumblr, captaingalaxy108! Sorry this is so long, Stay safe and Be good people! Over and out, ;)


	7. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! Hello, I hope we are all well! My teachers are going on about exams, of which start the 13th Of December, so I'm studying! Or am I? I'm eating oreos and writing, so if there's any mistakes blame it on the crumbs!😂 anyway, I'm soooo sorry for killing the poor thing off! Or did I? And I'm watching the chase. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! ;)

Peter was dead. Dead. Passed on. In the afterlife. Whatever. His son, his baby was dead. He'd been sent a video of his death. The bastards. His funeral was in a week. His son would just be a memory in a week. He was sixteen. 16. He didn't get to go to college, didn't see him stutter over his first date, him getting married. All gone. May was devastated, she hadn't talked to anyone except for Pepper, maybe an odd avenger or two. Natasha had left, nobody knew where. He was like a nephew to her, he helped her with her panic attacks, baked with her. Everything a nephew would do. Morgan kept asking where 'Petey' was. God, bless Pepper for telling her.

//

"Mommy?" She asked impatient. She wanted to see Peter! She handy seen him in ages, all she was getting was "Peters, sleeping now sweetie." With some stray tears, and secret sobs, and we're tried to keep secret. Pepper finally told her.

"Yes, sweetie?" Pepper replied already knowing the question. How was she supposed to tell her daughter her brother was dead. Tony was distraught, naturally. He didn't talk to anyone for days. The Avengers were all sorting details, a distraction.

"Where's Petey!" 

"Come here, sweetie." She complied, walking over to where her mother was sitting, she was teary, knowing what this newswould do to her baby. "Petey, not coming back sweetheart. You know Mommy's Mom?" She nodded. "Well, she went into the sky and Peter followed her, because some bad people hurt him, and he didn't make it. So he decided to follow, her." She explained trying to make it as brief as she could, but not to be too blunt. And to get the message across. Morgan started crying. She knew what her mom meant. 

"Why did he have to go! It's not fair!" She cried, and Pepper hugged her to her chest....

// A Week Later.

It was the day of the funeral. They'd had to reveal he was Spider-Man. People grieved him, people he didn't even know. They were mourning there hero. Spider-Man. Another memory, Spider-Man. All Oscorps fault, if he hadn't gone on that field trip, or he didn't walk to school that day, this would have all been fine. He'd still be here laughing with his sister. Sparring with Steve and Bucky. Baking inedible things with May. Helping him in the Lab. Learning from Pepper the ropes of Stark Industries. His funeral was to be a quiet affair, Just a couple of people. The Avengers, some of S.H.I.E.l.D's agents, MJ, and Ned. Some others, that he didn't know. 

He was standing at his grave. 

Peter Benjamin Parker

Son, Nephew, Friend.

He was the light in the darkness, the white to the dark.

Was what it read, he would have loved it. He heard someone behind him.

"Who is it?" He asked gruffly. He wasn't in the mood for noisy press.

"Dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I hope you'll read My character Celestia, she ties in with MLP, TVD and of course the Avengers! Please let me know, if you'd like a glimpse,. Via my Tumblr or a comment! Thank for reading! Stay safe and be good people! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Im gonna go asleep now. My teachers will not be Hally with me tomorrow, lol.


End file.
